


You're The Vorest

by buttfulmavinness



Series: Ghoul!Hide Week 2016 [6]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ghoul!Hide Week 2016, M/M, Vore, ghoul!Hide, the 'why' of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttfulmavinness/pseuds/buttfulmavinness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide is hungry and Sans conveniently happens to be made of bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Vorest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jiromaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiromaru/gifts).



> This story is also known as 'I'm sorry, except I'm not.'  
> You might be wondering 'why does this exist'. The answer is... Blame Marian.  
> It's really starting to show that I do these in one day... With very little sleep. Mm... Should do something about that. (And I'm late, sorry about that.)

 

So hungry. So very hungry.

It had been so long since a human fell to the Underground. Even if King Asgore had been kind enough to allow the bodies to be his food, it wasn’t any use if there weren’t any. He couldn’t even leave because of that damned seal.

Hide was so hungry he felt sick. So sick he could throw up, no matter how counterproductive that was.

‘Is this how I die?’ he thought, staring at the Stars of the Waterfall. ‘Starving. A victim of circumstance.’

He might’ve sighed if he had the strength to do so. But his body was weak, and he lied unmoving on the ground. The stars above him kept blinking, and if it had to be the last thing he saw, it wasn’t that bad. That’s what he decided. Still, he didn’t want to give up just yet.

‘Little star, little star, won’t you hear my wish? Send me someone to feed on.’

And as if the stars had answered, a very, very bony finger poked his cheek.

“Excuse me, if you want to lie here and watch the stars, it will be 10G.” 

The finger kept poking, and in the blink of an eye Hide’s teeth were latched on it, biting through it with a crunch. It tasted different from human bone, but he was too hungry to care. To him, it tasted like the best thing in the world.

He moaned.

“Oh,” someone said. “Looks like I need to start using fingerless gloves.”

Hide turned his head and saw a short skeleton kneeling there right next to him, his hand with only four fingers left near Hide's face.

“Bone,” Hide whispered, reaching towards the hand, but it was drawn away.

“Hey, hey, I just wanted to make some easy money. You don’t have a bone to pick with me, do you?” Sans the Skeleton asked, quickly inspecting his hand. His voice had a hint of strain in it, a tell of how he was simply keeping a calm exterior to hide his pain.

Hide licked his lips, sitting up. 

“I’ll be careful, but you need to stay still. Please, one more bite…” He crawled forward as the skeleton crawled backwards. “I’ll pay you whatever you want.”

“Haha… I don’t know if I can…” 

“Five hundred? A thousand?”

“Sorry but I don’t think I can put a price on myself like that.”

“Then… I have to take it by force,” Hide muttered, standing up on his feet. Sans had already stood up. The bloodlust in the air made him ready to use his magic any second. Besides magic, he could also use physical attacks just like-

“Ouch!”

Hide had bitten down on the arm aiming for his head. The radius made a satisfying snap between his teeth, and he tore it off. It crunched between his teeth, and when he swallowed, it filled his empty stomach. 

“I said I would try to be careful if you stayed still,” he said, dodging magical bone shooting out of the ground at him. “But you wouldn’t listen.”

“Haha…” Sans faked a laugh. “What did you say? I can’t hear you. I don’t have ears.”

Hide grabbed his hand and  kicked Sans in the chest, ripping off his arm in the process. The loud breath echoed against the walls of the Waterfall. Sans’ smile was slowly turning into a pained grimace.

“Hey, it’s starting to look like I’m in trouble. Wouldn’t care to lend me a hand?”

Hide gnawed on his fingers, slurping down the small bones, one by one. It was surprisingly easy to separate them.

“Oh I will, just a second.” Sans’ hand was disappearing fast, down Hide’s throat. In just a few moment only the ulna and humerus were left. They broke in Hide’s hands like twigs into bite-sized pieces.

Sans raised his hand and set of skulls appeared around them, floating in the air. A flash shot out of each one’s mouth, but Hide ducked out of the way.

“Aah, magic always gets on my nerves.”

“Sorry, dunno the feeling-” Hide cut him off.

“Don’t have ‘em. I’ve heard of you, Sans. Don’t you always say you hate working? But look at you struggle, wriggling around like a worm.” Sans was still trying to back away, looking for an escape. Unfortunately there was none. Hide had driven him into a corner without him realising it.

“I guess dying is still worse than trying to survive,” Sans muttered, readying the next attack.

“I could make it worth your while,” Hide said licking his lips. “But I guess you’re just lazy to the bone.”

Another skull appeared by his left side, but Hide smacked it away on time, and the beam missed him by a hair.

“Hey, don’t go stealing my character tropes,” Sans said, grinning at him through the pain. 

“If I consume all of you, that means your bad puns too, right?” Hide joked, ready to lunge at the skeleton. A sharp pain shot through his leg, and he looked behind him with sneer. Sure enough, a skull was looming near it. The skin and muscle of his leg was burned away. His knee gave way under his weight and hit the ground.

Hide looked back at Sans. Sans looked relieved, almost sighing over having survived.

‘Not just yet.’

Hide forced his tail out, no matter how frail it was from starvation. In a way, its fragility gave him advantage, as its thinner appearance and muddier colour made it harder to see in the darkness of Waterfall. Only the Stars were shining upon them.

Hide could see Sans was about to make a run for it. He forced himself up, lunging towards him while using his weak tail to wrap around Sans’ foot. He wouldn’t lose his prey.

Losing his balance, Sans fell to the ground, crying out, when his injured side hit the ground. Hide crawled over him and cast away the idea of enjoying his meal. This was for survival.

He ripped off Sans’ other arm that was ready to make its move. The two empty sleeves lied useless on the ground.

“No more of those freaky skulls.”

The bones splintered as he cracked them to pieces between his teeth.

“And no more running away from me.”

Sans panted as Hide pulled on his right leg, tearing the gristle and joint keeping them together.

“You- haa… Wouldn’t want to leg go of me?” Hide didn’t even bother eating the leg he had torn off, going right for the other one. The shorts fell off Sans’ hips, leaving his pelvis uncovered.

‘Immobalise the prey.’

“Haha, would you?”   
‘Shut him up.’

Hide took a firm hold of his jaw. He was gaining his strength while Sans seemed to be losing his.

“Aren’t you supposed to kiss me first before eating me out?”

Hide panted, not even having realised how much he had exerted himself. He paused his movements, trying to clear his head from the thrill of an ongoing kill. Sans sensed his hesitation.

“You could still let me live, you know.” His voice was unsure, but he’d be willing to do about anything to have Hide show him mercy.

Hide chuckled.

“Oh, I know. The question is, do I want to?” He leaned closer, tightening his grip on Sans’ jaw. “If nothing more, I think I can give you that kiss.”

“I think I’ll be fine-gah!”

Hide held Sans’ lower teeth and jaw in his mouth. His canines were scratching the bone, and his tongue licked the lines left on its surface. The live bone tasted like magic… If that was a taste. Somehow, he just couldn’t get enough of it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow is the end. Everything feels weird. 'Am I real?' and all that.  
> I'm really bad at puns in a story. What even is writing?


End file.
